


Kara and Lena Before the Madness

by JourneytoWonderland



Series: We're Family: Universes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneytoWonderland/pseuds/JourneytoWonderland
Summary: Kara spends every summer with Clark, and through Lex she meets Lena.This is the Universe where they became friends after Kara got to Earth instead of following the show's order.It is a standalone from the first part of the series.





	1. 14 and 13 meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose this is going to be an AU where the girls met early after Kara arrived on Earth, but while this isn't a tie-in to my story, We're Family, Lena will still be attending school with the Super Sons in Metropolis.
> 
> It doesn't matter, though, because they won't interact with Lena in the summer.
> 
> Now that does mean that here Clark is married to Lois and Jon will be 8, because Kara is 14. Lena 13. But he's still good friends with Lex.

Kara was grateful to get out of Kal's apartment.

She loved spending time with his son, Jon, her nephew and second cousin once removed (ugh, humans), but he was still a kid. He's a fragile kid.

She often had trouble controlling her powers even now, and he didn't seem to have any. It made her spend much of her time around him stressed.

Kal had eventually told her that she could go with him to work that day. He said her nephew would be spending the day with his grandparents in Smallville while he did research for a story, and since Lois had left earlier that morning for Central City (some lead to follow or something), he figured it wouldn't do her any good to stay holed up in her room. Really, it was Jon's room. But they were sharing.

As they walked from the Kents' apartment complex towards several towering skyscrapers in downtown Metropolis, Kara looked around and observed everything around them from the point of view of someone on the ground experiencing the morning rush of a busy city on earth for the first time.

First, she saw how the sky reflected off of many buildings. It was _almost_ completely blue.

There were a couple of clouds here and there, but she remembered that earlier she had seen on tv how there probably wouldn't be any summer rain. Kara had been disappointed, because she'd been looking forward to experience it more now that she was on the east coast. She loved the rain ever since she got to know it for the first time with Alex, and so seeing the few clouds above them made her hope there would be some somehow.

Next, she took in the buildings.

They were pretty shiny and new. There were a couple, like the building for the Daily Planet that she came to recognize by now, that looked much older than the rest. Instead of continuous glass and metal, they were covered by cement and caking paint. She liked it.

Stumbling onto her cousin's back, she heard him laugh kindly. He looked back at her with a raised, playful eyebrow. He noticed how distracted she was, and so she blushed. It was nice, in a way, to get teased when in any other occasion someone would've been mad at her for her carelessness.

"Hold on, Kar. Let's get somethin' tah eat before headin' right tah work." 

Kal had on a loving smile as he said this. It was great to hear him talk when he was _this_ at ease, because it reminded her of the way their grandfather talked. She knew it wasn't the right accent. Kal had never heard Seg-El speak, but even so, seeing and knowing how it is part of her cousin and seeing him with the caring way he looked at her mattered to her heart more, made her glad she'd come to visit. Details like these made her feel a bit at peace knowing she was with family.

He had all the love of her grandfather, father, and uncle in his eyes as he spoke to her. He was a piece of home that she hadn't lost.

As the smell of food and grease pulled her out of her thoughts, she soon realized they'd stopped next to a food truck. Kal motioned for her to check out the menu while he placed his part of the order.

Looking over it, she laughed happily as she saw the hot chocolate and crepes with whipped cream written down. She knew Kal wouldn't tell her anything _annoying_ for the sweets she chose even if it was still morning, so she decided to take full advantage that she was with him and not Eliza.

After he'd handed her the chocolate drink, she realized how now the types of people around them had changed. Many wore suits and vests and skirts, more than when they'd left the apartment.

Thinking back on it, Kal hadn't told her what kind of research he'd be doing.

Continuing on their way, each munching on their choice of brunch, the most prominent building in the city came into view. It was the first time she saw something so tall since Krypton.

At the top, a green and silver sign read, "Luthor Corp".

The news channel they watched back in Midvale sometimes covered things about the company. She couldn't remember exactly what they did, but she knew it was important for the country. Maybe the planet? She wasn't sure.

"Is that where you'll be getting the information you need?"

Clark nodded while chewing on a bite of his hot dog. Now that there wasn't as much to see as there had been on their journey there, Kara noticed a bag full of food in his free hand.

' _Why did he get so much? If we eat it, that would bring unnecessary attention. Wouldn't it?'_

"Yep, yer right. I'll be meeting with a friend who works there. He'll let me know some o' the basics fer a product I'm writin' 'bout. He also said I could getta list o' names fer interviews."

"Oh. Sounds like you have a lot to cover."

He grinned at his shorter cousin but opened the door to the building for her.

"Well, a good reporter knows where tah look, Kar."

When they stepped into the lobby, the air felt colder and dryer. While the summer heat hadn't been much of a bother to the cousins, Kara quickly remembered she had to pretend it affected her.

"Heya there, Jill. How've yah been?" Kal smiled charmingly at the secretary in front of them as he easily walked over. The woman he spoke to had a frown on her face with eyes that widened when she heard her name, and she looked maybe around Kara's own real age. When she saw it was Clark speaking to her, her face softened calmly.

Kara had quickly come to know that the way her cousin treated others, in and out of the suit, wasn't common behavior for the city. His wife had called it "southern charm" sarcastically when Kara asked. Clark preferred to call it "sway" but she doubted it was either one or the other.

Around them, people looking twice as old as her cousin would come and go past them as though they didn't see the Els at all. Kara thought about how the opposite would probably be true if Kal took off his glasses.

Some of those rushing by wore suits and others lab coats. They all headed around the corner or up some stairs to a different part of the building. Groups here and there looked more sleep deprived than others, and many had cups of coffee in their hand that Kara could smell was sold somewhere in the first floor.

On the walls were TVs explaining what the company had done in the past and what were some current works in development. It all seemed very monetary to Kara, and no one was really paying attention to them, so she focused back on her closest family member when she heard the pleasantries ending.

"Are Lex n his sis up in his office?"

Jill, the secretary, nodded amicably. She glanced over to Kara then and smiled politely.

"They arrived about an hour ago, Mr. Kent. I'll let them know you and her play date are here."

Kal thanked her, but a quick alarm went off in her head. Kara raised a questioning eyebrow his way.

He grinned again in that way of his, but he shook his head at her as they heading to one of the many elevators by the northern wall.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a phrase."

They stepped into a wide empty lift. Kal had finished his hot dog before going into Luthor Corp, but he still had the bag of food with him and his drink, which he took the opportunity to continue finishing now. Kara took a bite out of one of her strawberry crepes before asking about the bag.

"So what's that for?" She motioned toward the bag. He glanced down to it as though he'd forgotten he'd brought it along.

"Oh, it's fer the Luthors," he answered like it was normal. When she gave him a look to elaborate, he continued.

"Yah see, while I'm sure they 'ad a great breakfast, Lex has a bad habit o' forgetting tah eat when he's focused on his work, and the same goes for his sister."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

The elevator continued rising after the conversation ended. Kara wondered why they couldn't have put some windows if the elevator could go this high. Did their space get smaller just now?

"What does his sister do?" she inquired, trying not to think about how much space they had. He half shrugged.

"Lena's often readin' a book, though every so often Lex will give 'er some parts of a prototype tah mess with."

This confused Kara.

"She reads in her workplace?"

Kal blinked, unsure where that came from.

"What? No, she doesn't work here, Kar. Not officially, anyway. She's only 13."

That surprised her. She didn't expect the girl to be so close to her in age, much less be someone who would willingly spend her summer vacation at a company she didn't work in.

Soon after she mulled this over, the elevator doors finally dinged and opened to reveal an _enormous_ room.

Both the left and right sides had bookshelves running all the way from one end to the other; the very back had floor to ceiling windows that let in a lot of natural light. The floor had a thick and seemingly comfortable grey carpet, but there were several tables, stools, and couches spread all around. At least four ladders stuck to the shelves lined the walls. Soft classical music played in the background. It was a drastic change from the first floor.

In the back of the room, by the windows, sat a man with eyes set on papers lying in front of him. He sat behind a wide wooden desk filled with screens and tools and metal parts and documents. To Kara he looked hardworking but uptight. Those were her first and only thoughts on Lex Luthor.

When the cousins stepped out of the elevator, the corner of her left eye caught sight of a young girl half lying on a white couch.

Her straight onyx black hair cascaded down over one of her shoulders, and her bright green eyes had the sole attention of the heavy book in front of her. Her pale, creamy skin moved smoothly as her eyebrows knitted together to probably help her mind work harder to try and understand what the words meant.

Her legs were folded above the couch while she leaned against the armrest and wall on her right. She looked cozy in the corner of the room, but her long fingers faced the wall so as to somewhat get natural light from the windows better.

Her eyes were inquisitive, eager. The young Danvers saw her as both centered and a raging storm, her mind likely racing with the knowledge held in her hands.

Kara couldn't look away.

So it wasn't until Clark took out the food he'd brought on one of the middle tables that the siblings finally looked up from what they were doing. Both lost their focus with the sudden smell of fresh coffee and donuts, but the girl finally saw her then, and her eyes widened as she took in Kara's sudden presence.

Immediately, Lena's emerald eyes shined brighter as the storm in her mind changed courses from getting to know the book to getting to know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think?
> 
> I had fun writing this in the middle of the night. Lol.
> 
> This story is meant to be full of fluff, but I'm sure angst will abound.


	2. 14 and 13 Chat

"Ah, _Kent_! My favorite reporter."

Kara snapped herself out of her thoughts.

The man, Lex, grinned at Kal like an old friend. At once he was up on his feet, walking around his desk to seemingly greet the pair. Clark chuckled knowingly, seeing as the scientist instead went right for his espresso.

"Right, because my profession is why yah love me," Clark joked. Lex allowed himself to look just a tad sheepish, really all in jest.

Kara thought he looked like someone used to making comments like the former but never really having someone who'd return them so freely like Kal just did. He looked gratefully at him then, too, both for the coffee and the companionship.

“Now, now. I love you for _a lot_ of reasons,” he cajoled. Kal just rolled his eyes as they both sat on stools.

With the drink in hand, Lex turned to give his attention to the young girl he'd yet to address.

"You must be Kara. Your cousin often speaks highly of you," he confesses, smiling.  "I do hope you like it here at Luthor Corp."

His sudden sincerity was surprising. Kara wasn't sure _what_ to expect from him anymore. She'd heard Lex's name on the news often or from Lois  & Clark, but they never spoke badly of him and rarely used his last name in conversation. She'd seen a bit of his company's work throughout Metropolis, too, from what little she's been here, but she knew the company had so many patents and was made up of several smaller companies, so usually the work she’d seen would be credited under a different name or by other people. Seeing the man behind the company was something else entirely.

Lex's expression went from earnest to light-hearted, and the deep and powerful voice she'd come to associate with him and his colleagues wasn't as intimidating when directed it at her. He actually spoke like he'd been looking forward to meeting her.

It wasn't unknown to her that he's in his early 20s, either, from what her cousin and his wife mentioned, but the change in character from the man who had just seconds ago been working _intensely_ to the person before her was like whiplash. Was that how her cousin-in-law felt whenever Kal put on their family's coat of arms? 

She smiled back, politely, and nodded. On the inside, she was trying not to panic.

_'What and how much did Kal tell him?'_

She also wondered if she should set her crepes and chocolate down but maybe it was too late for that.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Luthor," she greeted, subconsciously knowing the title felt too formal and feeling annoyed that her stiffness brought out a tiny bit of her accent. Alex and Eliza had insisted on her using formalities whenever she was introduced to new people, but it wasn’t something she enjoyed doing.

Lex just let out a hearty laugh, his previous grin now back in place, and she wondered if he’d felt her discomfort even as he looked so at ease.

"Please, just Lex or even Alex is fine. I really don't mind," he explained candidly.

As he said this, he leaned back against the table, easily reaching over for a glazed donut. Kara raised an eyebrow as he literally took a few seconds to look at it as though it was the love of his life. If it weren't for the tucked in shirt, slacks, and expensive-looking watch, Kara knew he might have actually looked his age now.

"Thanks, Clark." He sounded like he meant it.

"It's no problem," the broader man assured.

Lena chose this moment to get off the couch, placing her open book between the armrest and the wall beside her. The sound made Kara's eyes meet hers once more.

Her mind tried to answer what kind of girl Lena is. There was something unnerving about not being able to read her, something odd about someone so keenly quiet, something electric about someone looking back at her so analytically. Kara _badly_ wanted to know her thoughts.

She didn't know why she was so interested in them, but she was. It felt as though the other girl were a ship filled with a mysterious treasure and Kara had to swim towards it or she'd drown.

For a moment, neither said nor did anything other than scope each other out quietly. Lex and Clark glanced at each other as they tried to guess if the girls would actually clash. Neither really understood what was going on. They had their own mood.

Kara looked at the way her long, thin grey sweater fit her comfortably, the sleeves and bottom styled to go past her wrist and waist. It looked cozy and likely great for spending time in a cool building in June but odd for the summer weather outside.

Her own shirt was just a red and white baseball jersey. While it also had long sleeves, it obviously wasn’t the same. She’d rarely seen sweaters like hers back in Midvale, and the weather was always cool or warm but never necessarily to the point where she’d have to wear something thicker to discard suspicion.

She really liked it on Lena. It was summer, but she liked it on Lena.

Despite wearing denim shorts, too, the older girl could tell from her pale skin that she didn't go out in the sun much, either. This was a clear constrost from her own tanned self who spent much of her time outside with her sister. Alex had explained that people in Metropolis were different from people in California, but she didn't think she'd gotten what she meant then.

She also knew Metropolis has Centennial Park, so it couldn't have been that everyone kept to themselves inside all day, Kara knew, and she had wanted to go with Jon some time this week to see it for herself.

Maybe now, if she got along with this girl, she could invite her to go with them. She looked like she could use the fresh air and sun.

Focusing back on her features, Kara's blue eyes trailed down her shining black hair. It fell past her shoulders in waves, framing her face beautifully. It's longer than Kara thought at first, and she can see that it's definitely longer and darker than Alex’s, too. It made her skin look really good.

_'Does humans' hair color get lighter with the sun? Is that why hers is so black?'_

She thought about using Jon as reference for arguing against that hypothesis, but he was only half human so maybe his Kryptonian side got in the way. Would this girl even want to go with her to the park? What if they were too different? What if the sun really did change their hair color and she wants to keep her hair perfectly dark so she'd say no to the offer?

The contrast between the darkness of her hair, the fairness of her skin, and the way her eyes wondered about suddenly reminded Kara of a fairytale her sister had shown her once. Before she could think too much about the girl and the princess in the story, Lena walked over.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Her _voice!!!_

Lena smirked as she stretched out her hand, enjoying the surprise on the blonde's face. While Kara thought about where this girl must have come from to get such a lovely voice, she quickly decided it was the best she'd yet to hear on earth.

Kara's once steady heart drummed rapidly. She placed her food and drink down so she could properly shake her hand. She suddenly felt even more formal with her than she had with her brother.

"Pleasure's mine."

Lena giggled cutely, looking at her now like she knew everything she needed to. There was something else behind her eyes that Kara couldn’t place. Maybe Kal knew what it was. 

(He didn't)

The young heiress let go of her and placed her hands behind her back, spinning around the blonde to greet Clark. Her eyes didn’t leave the taller girl’s until she was facing the only other non-Luthor in the room. Kara wasn't sure if Lena's gaze froze her or if it mesmerized her.

Kara took the chance to look over to the title of the book Lena had been reading once her green eyes weren't on her.

'Biomechanics and Mechanobiology'

 _‘Wow. Kal_ did _say she works with the company’s prototypes and reads a lot. Maybe that means I won’t have to dumb myself down around her?'_

“Hello, Mr. Kent. Thank you for this; we really needed it,” she thanked politely.

Her own drink was a mocha. Clark had eventually come to spend enough time around the siblings thanks to his work to know what they each liked and how they liked it. They would every so often insist that if they wanted food they could just ask someone to bring them some up. Even so they knew they’d probably forget. They always forgot. 

Lena, though, preferred full meals. Instead of reaching for a donut like her brother, she just drank her coffee and sat next to him. Her eyes easily fell back on the blonde, but her words were directed at the reporter.

“Are you going to be doing interviews regarding the new systems project?”

Clark nodded, pulling out a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket. Kara went over and sat on his left then, glancing over to his notes while continuing to eat a strawberry crepe. He had mostly scribbles, but some names and terms did seem to stand out, somewhat. She figured some had to be names, at least. It was her sincere hope Jon's notes didn't trouble his teachers too much, knowing his parents' penmanship.

“Yep. I’ve gotta talk tah the project manager n see what she can tell me about it. After that I’ll need some o' the engineers’ input tah give me a rundown of what they will each do n what they expect the outcome will be from it, _and_ also who y'all have in mind fer clients,” he answered. Kara took in note of how he spoke to her like an adult, not disrespecting her as though she were a nosy teenager as some have come to treat her back in Midvale.

Lex gulped down the last of his donut, reaching over his sister for another. The new one had coconut shreds on top, but he waved it around anyway as he spoke. His tone was half professional and half like an excited new CEO who wants to show off to everyone. Bits of the shredded fruit unsurprisingly flew.

“Oh, Kent, it’s going to be great! The primary schematics have been drawn up, we’ve got a whole lab set up to manage the control of the software to be used both for testing _and_ for five different kinds of simulations, and we also already have several lots of land ready to be surveyed for where we want to move the next phase of the product development. Until then our hands are tied to testing, _but_ it should be _soon_ now, really, when we can start going out to the focus groups. Just a month or two!”

Kara smiled at his energy and mannerisms. His little sister, who wasn't as amused, had to put her hand over her coffee lest it turn into a coconut mocha. Kara herself had to place a Nutella crepe over the top of her chocolate to protect it from the oncoming fruit.

Both girls glanced at each other and smiled at the quirkiness of Lex. It was endearing in its own way, especially because Clark nodded along, just as excited, and made more scribbles on his little notebook than he probably had to.

When he was done with his rant, Lex stood and wiped his hands with a napkin, but it was obvious he was ready to go back to work now that he'd recharged. Kara internally panicked when Kal got up too, and Lena raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything just then.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to Mr. Hernandez. He should be down in the lab right now,” Lex stated. He walked back to his desk, grabbing a security pass with a lanyard and putting it around his neck. Clark started for the elevators.

“You’re going already?”

Kara knew, of course, that her cousin’s work today would consist of him going to different places to meet with people, that she wouldn't be allowed to go everywhere with him, but she didn't expect him to _go_ so soon after they'd just sat down.

Kal glanced back to his cousin, smiling reassuringly as he kept on his way.

“Yeah, I need tah make sure I talk ta 'em before their lunch break. I should be back as soon as that time comes,” he said. Lex waved bye at both girls,half of the coconut donut in his mouth, a thick manila folder in one hand, and in the other was another donut he got as he went past their table.

“Swee yu lahter,” he garbled, jumping into the elevator before it closed. Clark was snickering at his friend, childishly having pressed the ‘close doors’ button to rush Lex.

Thanks to the guys’ sitting positions, the girls were sitting on opposite ends of the table from each other. Lena looked out the windows when it got quiet, and Kara’s shoulders scrunched up with tension. It suddenly got too quiet. She didn’t like this type of silence.

“So, uh, sorry he just left me here. I guess Ka-…Clark preferred I be here than home alone,” she explained, shrugging.

Lena turned back to her, eyes soft with the explanation, as though she could understand. It wasn't until Kara saw how tightly Lena was holding onto her coffee that Kara could tell she was actually more nervous than she let on, but her tone didn't give it away.

“It’s fine,” she murmurs. “My brother does the same thing with me. He rather I be here than at home alone, too. ...Honestly, he did say you might be coming over today, but if I'm frank with you, I'm not the greatest at playing hostess.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Kara heartened, smiling. “I don’t expect you to change your plans just because I’m here.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, skeptical about the admission. Most people their age either avoided her or wanted her to do something _for_ them. Why would this gorgeous girl be any different?

“Is that so? Then what do you think _you’ll_ be doing?” Lena didn’t mean to sound condescending. That’s just how it came out.

She worried for a second that Kara would take it the wrong way, but to her surprise her smile didn’t go away. She actually just continued the conversation as though she didn't catch the tone.

“Well, if it’s not too much an inconvenience, I was hoping I could look over one of these?” She motioned with her half-eaten crepe to the bookshelves around them.

That idea seemed so ridiculous to Lena that she figured this girl must be pulling her leg.

“You read about quantum mechanics, biomedical engineering, aeronautics, and study languages?” Lena cursed herself for not being able to drop the disbelief and haughtiness. Even still, instead of getting upset, Kara just laughed sheepishly. She actually looked _more_ relaxed. She was bright with joy.

“Yeah, it’s so interesting!”

 _'Oh wow. Who is she?'_   pondered Lena.

“ _You’re_ interesting.”

Kara’s eyes widened. Kara's cheeks turned a rosy pink at the comment. Her mouth turned dry as she cast her blue eyes down on the table, suddenly nervous.

Lena relaxed. She smirked, lifting her coffee cup to her lips, watching the girl's every move and loving it. It'd be easier to handle her if the other girl was kept docile.

“I…I am?”

“Ooh. And modest, too.”

Kara giggled, her blush deepening. "I suppose it is a bit strange for someone like me to care about these things, isn't?"

"Not really," Lena shrugged, drinking her coffee and feeling its warmth as they grew quiet once more. Then Kara got an idea.

“You’re interesting too,” she said, meaning it whole-heartedly and without Lena’s implications. It made the younger girl raise an eyebrow dubiously again, which Kara definitely enjoyed seeing on her, but she quickly kept talking before she could be interrupted.

"How about a game to get to know each other better?”

Lena’s eyebrows rose high, shocked at first. She realized soon thereafter that Kara didn't mean to imply a silly game when the other girl just looked at her expectantly for an answer.

When Lena took a while to respond, Kara wondered if she said something wrong (translating Kryptonian tended to backfire from time to time and Alex would need to explain how others would interpret her words).

Her worries evaporated when Lena grinned. It reminded Kara of her brother. She preferred the smirk and intense eyes, though.

“What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this instead of a report due in 23 hours... so I don't think I'm sleeping tonight.
> 
> Since people have read it and gave kudos, I assume the first chapter and the idea is well-liked. Honestly, I'm a sucker for Supercorp meeting early on. I might make them a bit older after this, though. Not sure yet. I might continue from this chapter and then make them older but really there's so much potential for all of their teen years.
> 
> I want to develop their relationship well before getting them together, but urgh, I really want to write them together... I don't know what would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

The next summer, Kara was back in Metropolis the weekend school had let her out.

Their first year of knowing each other went well. They had spent much of the weeks hanging out together, sometimes Jon included. When it was just them two, it would be in Lex’s private office or throughout the building when they were hungry. If the youngest Kent was with the girls, it was usually at the park or in the reporters’ home.

For Lena, the world opened up. It wasn’t on a universal scale, but she knew she gained more family. Even after Kara had left, Clark would deliver to her handwritten letters Jon would send her way. She liked then later to spend the rest of the day writing back to him, so his dad could deliver them as soon as possible. She liked to think of herself as the older, albeit distant, sister Jon never had. Lex was always really good to her, so she used him as an example when treating her best friend’s nephew.

And yeah, Kara was now her best friend. Neither knew exactly when it had happened, but it did. While Kara still had Alex, that was how Lena had Lex and Jon.

Instead of writing letters to each other they had both quickly exchanged phone numbers the first day they met. Lois had to take away her cousin-in-law’s phone that night so that both she and her kid could get some sleep. Not even two to-be-supers’ puppy dog faces worked on her (she caught them at 1 am; really, they were just thankful not to get grounded).

The summer was spent getting to know one another at a superficial level. They each learned of the others’ favorite foods, favorite movies, and favorite reading topics. Lena was incredibly grateful to finally have someone other than her big brother to share her thoughts with and in turn be able to get accurate and respectful feedback. Kara was overjoyed that she had found someone she could be herself around (superpowers notwithstanding).

After Kara had left, both maintained contact mostly every day. Alex was annoyed at first. She didn’t trust her sister to keep her secret just yet but gave her the benefit of the doubt when Clark explained that Kara had been completely well-behaved on the matter. For her part, Kara really wanted to tell her. The want to just fly back to Metropolis to surprise Lena or speed around when they video chatted was really strong. To make matters worse, she didn’t see a reason why she had to keep it a secret.

A week before Kara was planned to leave, Lena made the shy suggestion that maybe she could fly over to Midvale to pick her up, and they could return on her brother's plane.

Kara remembered how Lena's usually pale cheeks shined rosily on her screen, a soft look of hope having settled on her emerald eyes when she saw her best friend's ginormous smile at the idea.

"But you said you don't like flying"

"Yes, but I asked Lex, and it's only about three hours. I could read a book while I get to you, and on the way back, well, you'd be with me," she reasoned, grinning. Kara had come to love that grin almost as much as her smirk. Which Lena now switched to effortlessly.

"Also... I asked Clark. He said you could stay with me."

How could Kara say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short. I did edit both of the first two chapters, but I was actually planning to end this one with at least another 2,000 words. Thing is, I rather start their meetup in the next chapter.


End file.
